


"take my jacket, it's cold outside"

by littlebirdrocks



Series: not quite 100 Ways To Say 'I love you' Series [2]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, stealing ur s/o's clothes bc they offered but also they're not getting this back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-05 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdrocks/pseuds/littlebirdrocks
Summary: It's cold outside, and Daisy Wells is nothing if not a gentleman. Whoever said chivalry is dead?
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong, Hazel Wong & Rose Wong
Series: not quite 100 Ways To Say 'I love you' Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	"take my jacket, it's cold outside"

**Author's Note:**

> actually posted this one on time lmao!
> 
> i think hazel's like 17 here, which should (if my maths is right) put rose at 11 years old? so she's old enough to have a mobile phone (also, just assume the whole wong family lives in the uk)
> 
> suggestion: listen to a permanent hug from you whilst reading!

It's sort of funny, how easy it is to lose track of time when we're together. By the time I've noticed the darkness outside the window, I should have been home thirty minutes ago. I shoot up from my place next to Daisy, staring wildly at the clock.  
  
"Watson?" she asks, tilting her head in an entirely adorable manner. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to go!" I cry. "Sorry, Daisy, I completely lost track of time and now I should have left like thirty minutes ago and, oh, lord, my dad is going to kill me!"  
  
Daisy sits up as the realisation hits her too, and a thoroughly panicked expression creases her forehead.  
  
"Oh my God, you're right! Oh, jeez, your dad is probably going to kill me as well, please go before we get in anymore trouble."  
  
I grab my phone from her bedside table and turn it on. When the screen lights up, I wince - a missed call from Dad and four texts from Rose, my little half-sister.  
  
_[From: ling ling]  
are u on your way home???  
  
[From: ling ling]  
dad's about to lose it can u at least text me back  
  
[From: ling ling]  
stop being gay w ur gf and call dad back i think he genuinely thinks you've died  
  
[From: ling ling]  
it was nice knowing u big sis. if you haven't died on your way home you're definitely gonna die when u finally get here lol  
_  
"Ah, fuck," I mutter, ignoring Daisy's mock-scandalized gasp. "Yeah, I really have to go, Dad's probably about to send out a search team."  
  
Daisy laughs, although the worry hasn't faded from her face.  
  
"Then go, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She follows me as I rush down the stairs and attempt to pull my shoes and simultaneously text Rose back. This is about as difficult as it sounds, and I give up when I reach the laces. I've got one hand on the door handle ready to go when Daisy suddenly exclaims,  
  
"Wait!" and bounds up the stairs. She returns a few moments later holding a jacket - her team jacket for the school lacrosse team - and holds it out to me.  
  
"Take my jacket, it's cold outside."  
  
"But - Daisy, this is your team jacket!"  
  
"Oh, is it?" she deadpans.  
  
"Don't be an arse about it, you know what I mean - it's practically brand new. And it has your name on it, it quite obviously isn't mine."  
  
She shrugs. "So? It's not like I need it tonight. Give it back tomorrow morning if it bothers you that much."  
  
She's still holding the jacket out so I reach out and take it, blushing. It's surprisingly cosy once it's over my shoulders, and I smile without really meaning to.  
  
"Okay. I'll give it back tomorrow. Thank you, Daisy."  
  
She smiles at me and my heart makes a very good attempt at back-flipping out of my chest.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Watson. Now go, before your father sends a private police force to my front door!"  
  
I open the door and step out, but quickly turn back. Before I can lose my nerve, I stand on tiptoe and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"Night!" I squeak, and hurry down the driveway before she can react. I'm halfway down the road when I hear her strangled shriek. She doesn't sound angry though, so I think I might have made the right move.  
  
I'm so caught up in the euphoria of Daisy's jacket - which definitely smells like her, by the way - wrapped around my shoulders and the memory of her smile as she said goodnight that it takes me another three minutes to remember I need to text Rose and call my father.  
  
_[To: ling ling]_  
_i'm on my way home now!! sorry, i completely lost track of the time!! how mad is dad?_  
  
_[From: ling ling]_  
_oh, NOW she answers her phone_  
  
_[From: ling ling]_  
_more worried than mad i think but still. rip._  
  
_[To: ling ling]_  
_i'll call him in a sec! pray for me please_  
  
_[To: ling ling]_  
_also daisy is not my gf and you know it_  
  
_[From: ling ling]_  
_yet_  
  
_[From: ling ling]_  
_and no rebuttal for the being gay part i see_  
  
_[To: ling ling]_  
_what would u say if i told you i was wearing her jacket and also kissed her on the cheek before i left_  
  
_[From: ling ling]_  
_you WHAT_  
  
_[From: ling ling]_  
_YING YING_  
  
_[From: ling ling]_  
_EXPLAIN_

_[From: ling ling]  
actually please call dad first you have at most 5 minutes before he sends out a search team_

_[From: ling ling]_

_but then i want full details!! ur telling me and may EVERYTHING as soon as u get home!!!_

I laugh and search for my dad's contact, who picks up on the second ring and immediately begins berating me. And yet, despite the fact that I'm probably grounded for the next week, I burrow further into Daisy's jacket and keep smiling all the way home.


End file.
